


THE PART OF ME I GAVE TO YOU

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia's thoughts of Han</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE PART OF ME I GAVE TO YOU

THE PART OF ME I GAVE TO YOU

 

My eyes: They light up every time I see your handsome face

My ears: Are caressed when I hear your sultry, smooth voice

My lips: Which welcome yours in a sweet surrender to you

My arms: Holding you close and feeling the warmth of your body next to mine

My spirit: As we fight with each other and for the cause in which we believe

My soul: That is knit to yours for Eternity

My heart: Which you had from the beginning


End file.
